


In First-Class, Anything Goes...

by meleedamage



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mile High Club, Not Canon Compliant, Shameless Smut, panties in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: After an unexpected seat upgrade, Darcy Lewis discovers that first-class passengers make the rules.





	In First-Class, Anything Goes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



> This is my submission for Day 4 of the FYDL: Drabble-A-Thon.  
> Today's prompt: Separation.  
> Hollyspacey requested more Darcy x Tony and I'm a giver.  
> Hope you like it!! xo

After forty-five minutes crammed into her coach seat on an oversold transatlantic flight, Darcy Lewis is ready to take up skydiving. 

She turns up her music, attempting to drown out the sound of assorted wailing children and wistfully gazes at the curtain to the first-class section. 

The pungent body of the sleeping stranger in the next seat slowly leans into her space and it's the final straw. She makes a beeline for the washrooms at the front of the plane, slipping through the curtain and praying no one notices.

Her brows furrow as she discovers the entire section empty with the exception of a lone occupant, seated in the first row.

"Ma'am, please return to your seat," a flight attendant cautions icily.

The man sitting up ahead glances back at Darcy over his shoulder, meeting her eyes with a smile.

"She's with me," he interjects.

Both women take in a breath to argue and he raises his champagne flute in the air. 

"I'll need another glass and a bottle of this," he says brightly. "The good stuff."

"Right away, Mr. Stark," the stewardess replies, forcing a smile. She narrows her eyes at Darcy and turns sharply on her heel.

"You are joining me, aren't you?" Tony asks, motioning to the seat on the opposite side of the aisle.

"You're Tony Stark," she marvels, approaching carefully and slipping into her upgraded seat.

"And you are Dr. Foster's assistant," he replies, stroking his goatee. "Lewis, right?"

"What the whaaat?" Darcy murmurs. "How'd you know that?"

"Meet your new boss," he responds as a steward approaches with their champagne.

"Jane's my boss," Darcy says, accepting her glass.

"Well, that's good because I haven't had much luck mixing business with pleasure," he quips, reflecting on the way things ended with Pepper. "Rest assured, I've set you up with a primo suite in the tower. That's why you're flying to New York, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess," she replies, wondering how it hadn't occurred to her sooner that she was about to become a Stark Industries employee.

Tony watches her, remaining uncharacteristically silent as she sits lost in thought.

"So, what are you doing flying commercial?" she asks, redirecting the conversation. "Didn't have time to iron your suit?"

"I keep forgetting to pick them up from the cleaners," he deadpans, seriously impressed. "Unfortunately, my suits don't have much storage and I don't always pack light."

"So, you've got a lot of baggage?" she asks, arching a brow. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I like you," he says with a laugh that makes his bright eyes sparkle.

"Is this because of my boobs?" she teases.

"No," he quickly responds. "I mean, maybe a little but you're sharp. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun talking to anybody."

"I like you too," she says with a smile.

Before they know it, they've been talking for hours. Darcy's told him all about the dark elves and her messy breakup with Ian. Tony's shown her the specs for some of his prototypes and carefully noted her suggestions. 

Her hand brushes his as she passes his tablet across the aisle and suddenly all she can think about is how his lips would feel pressed to hers.

She stands up to stretch, hoping to clear her head. The fasten seatbelt sign illuminates and a sudden burst of turbulence sends her tumbling into Tony's lap. He pulls her close, steadying her with arms that are surprisingly strong. She stares at his handsome face in a daze as his lips hover just shy of her own.

They slowly gravitate towards each other, unable to resist the attraction between them and collide in an explosive kiss that makes them desperate for more.

He smells like power and he tastes like success and he kisses like it's the only thing that matters. 

She gives as good as she gets, matching his depth and intensity as things continue to shift into overdrive. 

His hand dips below the hem of her skirt, gradually working its way up her thigh and she panics.

"Someone's going to catch us," she gasps against his lips.

"You'd be surprised what they let you get away with in first-class," he replies with a chuckle. 

The fasten seatbelt sign switches off and Darcy checks the washroom. It's spotless and larger than she'd expected. She peels off her panties and pokes her head out the door, motioning Tony inside. 

He quickly joins her, locking the door behind him and she works his pants loose as he kisses her deeply.

"You're disease-free?" she asks.

"Yeah," he replies as she drops to her knees in front of him, "but you don't have to- Oh, my God!" 

The soft warmth of her mouth consumes him and she hums an approval as his hand guides her movements. She rubs her clit, gazing into his eyes and the rougher he gets, the better she likes it. He stops her at the last second, directing her up onto the sink through clenched teeth. 

She lifts her skirt and he falls on his knees, burying his face and his fingers in her slickness. He stuffs her discarded briefs in her mouth, silencing her cries. She writhes against him shamelessly as he uses every dirty trick he can muster to get her off.

Satisfied that she's had enough, he rises to his feet, removing her improvised gag and pressing his lips to hers. She thrills in the taste of herself on his tongue as he fills her with every throbbing inch. 

He thrusts into her using a technique so flawless that she's left reeling and all she can do is hang on, wondering what kind of mental equations he's doing to fuck her so perfectly. 

She's so soft and responsive that he can't get enough so he holds out as long as he can. When he finally loses himself inside of her and she's coming apart around him, he knows that it's only the beginning of something truly beautiful.


End file.
